1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to (non-prescription) topical compositions for veterinary use and, more specifically, to a non-antibiotic and non-steroid topical composition formed from a carboxymethylcellose water miscible vehicle combined with colostrum for treatment and cure of varying dermatological conditions encountered by animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animals suffer from varying dermatological conditions that cause irritation and distress. Such dermatological conditions include Otitis Externa, Hot Spots, abrasions, burns, dermatitis, poison ivy, hives, insect bites, and lick granuloma. Previous methods for caring for such conditions used steroidal methods that tend to destroy the health of animals because of the steroids immunosuppresive activity.
It is thus desirable to provide an herbal healing lotion using pure, natural ingredients to treat and cure these conditions. It is further desirable to provide an herbal healing lotion which does not include steroids. It is still further desirable to provide an herbal healing lotion which does not destroy the health of the animals being treated due to the immunosuppresive activity of the ingredients.